Missed Death
by Dark-Loki
Summary: Will raise rating for later chapters. What if a person Kenshin didnt slay came back years later.


A/N.........hehe........i own kenshin THATS RIGHT I SAID IT I OWN KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO?????a Swat team comes crashing through the window and im carryed off to a secret room.2 hours laters I come back out changed. i dont own Kenshin but if i did i dont think it would be as good as it was.  
  
This is about a kill that Kenshin let get away and what happens if that kill came back later. This is my first story ever so plz r+r with any tips or flames. This one is jsut the intro chapter 1 will be longer. "w/e" = Words [w/e] = Kenshins thoughts  
  
Missed Death  
  
((-A/n- Before Kenshin got the cross-shaped scar)) 3 men were walking down the streets talking,drunk off sake. Behind them followed a young girl aging about 13 or 14.Behind here was another young man about 17 to 18. Himura the battousi was sitting on the bench watching his next target. His target was Kaje Gojan.Taking the description given to him Kaje was the man in the middle the 2 in front were most likely bodyguards.The other young man walked protectively behind the girl.Probably his sister or girlfriend."Himura."said his friend in the shadows"Here they come." "I can see that." The other man seemed mad that Kenshin had said that but quickly thought nothing of it  
  
As they were nearing the bench Kenshin thought,about all the people hes killed about all their friends and loved ones,He thought about the people coming up were they close friends?Were the 2 younger ones kin to them and loved them deeply.Would he shatter there world with what he was about to do. Kenshin often thought like this before killing someone.  
  
Kenshin stood up and turned torwards the men. 1 step closer he paused. "I understand if you dont want to.Its not always easy to kill somone.This is what,your 50th kill by now." Kenshin"......" "Well what the hell is wrong with 51" Kenshin"......." "Kenshin, go here they come."  
  
Kenshin drew his sword. [If possible I just want to kill the target and not harm the younger ones] 1 of the men saw the drawn sword and the other 2 quickly drew theres. 1 guy said. "Its the battousi he must be after Kaje!Jushin get Kaje out of here", he motioned torwards the young boy. The young boy said yes sir as he led the girl away. [Damnit I was given the wrong description,the target is a.....a child] Kenshin was deep in thought when the first man charged Kenshin.Kenshin used his sheath to block it and stabbed him through the heart. "Hashi!! NOOO" The other two ran at Kenshin. Kenshin drew his other sword to block both of their attacks at once. "Youll never survive this" Take the double dive atack [Are these guys serious] They both did a little dance and in the middle both did jab attack at Kenshin.  
  
-A/N- In case someones confused this is what they did. They each got on kenshins side,one on the left one on the right then did a little dance, then they attacked Kenshin witch Joust attack. -A/N-  
  
Kenshin easily sensed this and used his sword to divert there attacks into each other.Both ran there swords throguh each others chest. When they were down Kenshins gang ( or whatever it was) ran out and handled the mess. "Goodjob Kenshin" "I didnt kill Kaje. "What do you mean." "The young girl that was with them was the target.The other 3 men were most likely just bodyguards.We got a bad description." "Well ill be damned,our sources are always right." "Im not gonna give chase there probably a while away by now.But i want to know why was i hired to kill a young girl" "Take it up with the boss"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kaje and Jushin were running away from the city. "The....y killed them.They were just trying to protect me." "Dont stop we have to keep going.We cant let the Battousi get to you." The young girl nodded and followed the young man. "Ill never forgive him for killing them." They run off into the forest as the sun goes down.  
  
End intro Next chapter (( how ever many years into the future)) The kamiya Dojo who is this that has come to the dojo???!?!?!??! What it was kenshins escaped victim???!?!?!? Next time on Missed Death  
  
ok so r+r my first fic tell me if im doign somethign wrong. 


End file.
